


Domestic

by HeyThereBabe23



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Here, Gay There, Jealousy, Just Gay Everywhere, M/M, ryan is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereBabe23/pseuds/HeyThereBabe23
Summary: "I just want to grow old and be domestic with him."What happens when Betty's brother is madly in love with Kevin Keller?





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some shit.

“Are you excited? Nervous?” Kevin asked Betty as she put on her pink lipstick.

“Both. I haven’t seen him all summer.” She replied.

“Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed, Betty…it’s time.” I told her. Kevin nodded.

“You like him. He likes you.” Kevin said.

“Well, then why, Kevin, hasn't he ever said or done anything?” Betty asked him.

“Because Archie's swell, but like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants. So, tell him, finally.” Kevin told her.

“Well, we'll see. I mean, it depends.” Betty said.

Kevin got up and looked out the window to see Archie putting a shirt on, and too preoccupied to notice him staring. His eyes widened. “Oh, my God!”

“What?” Betty got up to look with him. 

“Game-changer. Archie got hot! He's got abs now. Six more reasons for you to take that ginger bull by the horns tonight.” Kevin said in awe making look down as my shoes. 

“I’ll be in the car, Kevin.” I told waiting for an ‘okay’ in response before leaving.

I sat in the car, and not too long after, Kevin joined me. Usually I would say something, but I’m not really in the mood right now. Especially after this morning. He didn’t say anything until we made it to his driveway. His smaller hand slipped into mine. “What’s wrong?” 

My eyes stared down at our hands. He felt my gaze and was about to pull away, but I squeezed, and he stopped. “I was looking for my jacket earlier when I found this,” I placed a sheet of paper in his hands. “Apparently, I got into a car accident a while ago, and now I don’t remember who my real family is. Ye, Betty is my sister, but really don’t want Alice to be my mother. “I stared at him and sniffled. “She’s just so coldhearted. When she found out Jason died, she told my father that she hopes he burns in hell. If I die, what if she says the same thing about me?”

Kevin pulled his hand from mine and wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. It was kind of awkward feeling since we were in a car, but it was still comforting. “She won’t. Though if she does, I will slap her so hard that her fake eyelashes will fall off.” We burst out laughing. 

“Kevin, can I stay over?” I asked. 

“Sure, but we have to keep the door cracked. My dad thinks we’re sleeping together.” He answered as we got out of the car. 

“It’s not like you would mind.” I winked. He blushed. 

“Shut up and go inside, Ryan.”


End file.
